1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inductance measurement equipment, and more particularly to an inductive proximity sensor of the type having a coil, means for feeding the coil, and means for measuring and processing signals capable of yielding a response in the presence of an object to be detected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inductive proximity sensors utilizing a resonant circuit have been proposed (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,740.) The operating principle of this type of sensor is as follows: in the absence of a metal object in proximity to the sensor, the measuring circuit in the form of a resonance-type oscillator oscillates at maximum amplitude. The proximity of a metal object causes losses through eddy currents induced in that object and consequently attenuation of the resonance amplitude. A comparison of this amplitude with a reference value therefore makes it possible to detect the presence of metal objects. The great drawback of this type of sensor is its sensitivity to internal losses of the resonant circuit (ohmic losses in the coil of the circuit, hysteretic losses in the magnetic circuit of the coil). Such losses are, in fact, dependent upon the temperature, and this is a cause of inaccuracy in the detection results.